Id Embodiment
The power to become the embodiment of the Id. Variation of Jungian Archetype Mimicry. Opposite to Superego Embodiment. Also Called *Id Mimicry/Physiology *Subconscious/Shadow Archetype/Aspect Embodiment/Mimicry/Physiology *The Id *The Shoulder Devil Capabilities Users are or can either embody or transform into an Id (also known as the Shadow Archetype/Aspect); is the Freudian representation of uncoordinated instinctual trends in human behavior known as the subconscious of one's mind. In other words, the unfiltered wants and desires within the mind. In Sigmund Freud's theory, the Id and the Superego (the part of the mind that places foreign factors like other people into consideration) inserts suggestions to the Ego (one's own sense of identity). While the superego demands what the person would consider the "right thing" to do, the Id demands what the person wants to do despite the consequences. Because of this, people consider the Id's influence to be a bad influence and is often associated with evil. The Shadow is a negative aspect that the individual must get along with. In addition to that, the more it gets repressed and ignored, the more powerful it becomes. Shadows can be considered horrific, inspiring fear in the person who's been facing it. Applications *Confession Inducement *Desire Manipulation *Fear Inducement *Id Beast Creation *Inner Darkness Externalization *Instinct Manipulation **Enhanced Instincts *Mental Entity Physiology *Mental Manipulation *Vice Inducement Associations *Dark Form *Darkside View *Desire Embodiment *Ego Embodiment *Jungian Archetype Mimicry *Personal Demon Physiology *Psyche Manipulation *Sin Embodiment *Temptation Embodiment Limitations *While the user holds some influence on others, they cannot outright control them. *May be outdone by users of Superego Embodiment. Known Users Known Objects *The Mask (The Mask) Gallery Shoulder-devil.jpg|Shoulder Devil 373px-The Mask of Loki.jpg|The Mask (The Mask) is an object forged by Loki that empowers the user with Loki's power, but removes all internal masks, making them into what they truly are on the inside. Demons (Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell).jpg|Among the many jobs that Demons (Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell) have, they also have the job of "Shoulder Devil", leading living humans to commit evil acts of varying degrees subconsciously. emperors-new-groove.jpg|When given a moral situation, Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) is given two options by his shoulder angel and shoulder devil. The Shoulder Devil always recommends the easy way. Id_ventureRusty.jpg|When exploring Rusty's mind, Orpheus encounters his Id (The Venture Bros.), his hedonistic side. Idd.png|While exploring Duck Dodger's mind, the team comes across his Id (Duck Dodgers). Because Dodgers has little to no self control, his Id is left underdeveloped enough to where it looks and acts as a Neanderthal, too dumb to spell his own name right. Nightmare_USM_01.png|Nightmare (Ultimate Spider-Man) disguises himself as Spider-man's shoulder-devil to convince him to quit being Spider-Man. Langdon_Cobb_Futurama.png|Langdon Cobb (Futurama) is a part of a species of living ids, their egos taking on seperate life as a fungus-like dog creature. Kevin Thorn Hansel Old Sam.jpg|In order to free himself of his writer's block, Kevin Thorn summons Old Sam and Hansel (Fables) to act as his two respective muses... Hansel Fables.png|...Hansel encouraging him to rush through his writer's block and undo the universe all the faster. Little Demon.jpg|The Little Ogre (Soul Eater) is the manifestation of the black blood in Soul's mind, goading him to use the madness with the risk of his sanity. Inner Jocks Nostalgia Critic.png|Inner Jocks (Channel Awesome) are the parts of one's mind that focus less on the intellectual sides of movies and more on simple appeals, preferring what is "awesome" like action, gore and badass things. Sindy Carmack.png|Sindy Carmack (Loki IRL) is a living Id that finds great amusement in influencing people and IRLs alike to do bad and selfish things. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Physiology Category:Embodiments Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Fear-based Powers